


Corruption

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: An unnamed gem is corrupted.





	Corruption

The evacuation order had come, but it hadn't said why, and now she was running, to see if she could get to a warp pad in time.  
But once her local warp pad, the one that could lead to the galaxy warp came into sight, she heard a noise.  
A terrible beautiful noise, and she was transfixed, and as the noise twisted itself into a song, it twisted its way inside her every thought and every movement.   
She wanted to step forward but the song licked at her, and whispered "look up, look up to the sky,"  
And then it changed, and she changed as the song turned from a breeze to harsh chains twisting and pulling and hurting, and a light came from the sky she was looking at, the sky she could not look away from.  
The light was gone, and the song was gone but not- now pain and echos and chains were left- and  
and she couldn't remember who she was anymore.


End file.
